Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
PlayStation Portable |Modos = 1 jugador |Clasificación = ' ACB: PG' CERO: 12+ ELSPA: 11+ ESRB: T OFLC: R13+ PEGI: 12+ }} Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, llamado originalmente en Japón Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku (悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 Akumajō Dorakyura Ekkusu: Gekka no Yasōkyoku, es un videojuego de acción-aventura de gráficos 2D desarrollado y publicado por Konami en el año 1997. Es la treceava entrega de la saga Castlevania, siendo esta la primera publicado para las plataformas Sony PlayStation y Sega Saturn. Por otro lado, hablamos de una secuela directa de su antecesor, sólo publicado originalmente en Japón: Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo para la plataforma de NEC PC Engine. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night fue un importante hito en la saga Castlevania. Revolucionó la serie por completo, llevándola desde la fórmula estándar de plataforma "escenario-por-escenario", establecida en sus antecesores, exceptuando Castlevania II: Simon's Quest para la plataforma Nintendo Entertainment System (sobre el cual se toma muchas pautas), e introdujo un nuevo estilo de juego mezclado con elementos RPG que seria imitado por casi todos los títulos que le siguieron a este titulo. El desarrollo de todas sus características se atribuye a Koji Igarashi, el director del videojuego y uno de los miembros más jóvenes del equipo (para aquel entonces). Igarashi, un gran fanático de los videojuegos 2D, se instrumentó mucho en refinar el planteamiento de control del videojuego. Otros miembros notables del equipo fueron la diseñadora Ayami Kojima y la compositora Michiru Yamane. La jugabilidad del videojuego se adhiere a los preceptos estándar de los juegos de plataforma 2D. El protagonista del juego es Alucard, cuyos movimientos básicos son atacar con múltiples armas y saltar. Al explorar el castillo y ganar experiencia se aprenden nuevas habilidades. La exploración del castillo, lugar en el que se desarrolla el videojuego, es un proceso abierto-cerrado, ya que no se atiene a los clásicos escenarios (stages) del ya desaparecido sistema side scroll, donde el trayecto en un escenario era irreversible. El jugador está en la libertad de explorar áreas adyacentes del castillo (áreas que no guían directamente al jefe final o al final del videojuego) y a veces hay que volver a pasar por áreas ya visitadas después de adquirir nuevas habilidades. Los elementos RPG promueven la exploración desde que Alucard puede aumentar sus atributos. Por ejemplo, ciertas armas y artículos especiales se encuentran en áreas que se hacen accesibles con el uso de alguna habilidad especial (por ejemplo el doble salto). Al empezar el juego por primera vez, estas áreas son imposibles de alcanzar una vez encontradas. La no-linealidad de este videojuego logró ser uno de sus aspectos más aclamados. La prensa especializada en videojuegos a menudo comparan su diseño de juego con el ya conocido de los primeros videojuegos de la saga Metroid, lo que condujo a la invención de términos como Metroidvania o Castleroid ( de los términos Metroid y Castlevania). Argumento La historia toma lugar en el año 1797, cinco años después de los eventos del videojuego Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. El videojuego comienza con Richter Belmont derrotando al conde Drácula, recreando el final del otro videojuego. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Drácula fue derrotado, Richter desaparece misteriosamente. El castillo de Drácula que se dice aparece una vez cada cien años, una vez más hizo su aparición inexplicable cinco años más tarde y dado que no hay Belmonts que asalten el castillo, Alucard, el hijo de Drácula, despierta de su sueño auto-inducido, y decide investigar lo que ocurrió durante su inactividad. Por su parte, Maria Renard, cuñada de Richter, ingresa al castillo buscando al extraviado Richter. Ella asiste a Alucard varias veces durante los acontecimientos del videojuego. Hay cuatro secuencias finales distintas para la historia. Si se sigue una determinada secuencia de eventos, Richter se revela estar bajo la influencia del sacerdote oscuro Shaft. Después de este último es derrotado, una versión contraparte de la fortaleza, el castillo invertido, aparece desde los cielos. Este castillo contiene toda otra serie de aventuras, coronado por el último enfrentamiento entre Alucard y su padre revivido, el propio Drácula. Personajes Música :Articulo principal: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack La banda sonora de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night fue compuesta por Michiru Yamane, compositora anteriormente también para el videojuego Castlevania: The New Generation. Para la mayoría, éste videojuego se mantiene en un grado muy superior en cuanto a la música de la saga. A pesar de la admiración abrumadora, han habido algunos jugadores que han criticado a esta banda sonora por tomar un tono demasiado orquestal, y otros han afirmado que es inatractivamente rimbombante. Versiones Las versiones occidentales del videojuego contienen algunos cambios de menor importancia en comparación la publicación inicial japonesa. En las versiones occidentales, la secuencia prólogo se titula como "Bloodlines". Es el escenario final del videojuego del cual toma el nombre, y del que es una secuela directa. En la versión en japonés, esta fase se titula "Chi no Rondo" ("Rondo of Blood"), el nombre del escenario final de la versión japonesa del videojuego Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo y Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. Las versiones en occidentales de esos videojuegos también modificaron el nombre del escenario final como "Bloodlines". La versión japonesa cuenta con dos familiares que fueron quitados en las versiones occidentales, se trata del familiar Sprite y familiar Nose Devil ("Diablillo Ruidoso"). Sprite es una modificación de Fairy, que hasta puede cantar una canción cuando Alucard permanece sentado durante un tiempo prolongado. En la versión para la plataforma Sega Saturn, es necesario obtener la reliquia Lyric Card ("Carta Lírica") para que pueda cantar. En la versión de la plataforma Sony PlayStation, el jugador no necesita ninguna reliquia adicional. El familiar Nose Devil es similar al familiar Devil, pero con una voz y aspecto ligeramente diferente. Las versiones del videjuego que se publicaron fuera de Japón no contaban con Sprite, ya que era esencialmente idéntica a Fairy, y Nose Devil se retiró porque se trataba un tema de la cultura popular japonesa que el resto del mundo no iba a entender, además de ser esencialmente idéntico a Devil. Debido a la eliminación de estos dos familiares, algunos artículos han cambiado de posición en las versiones occidentales. La versión japonesa incluía un pequeño manga basado en el videojuego, un , y la banda sonora completa del videojuego. La versión en japonés también permitía desbloquear entrevistas con los s. La versión de América del Norte no presentó ninguno de estos artículos adicionales, pero el artbook y una disco con la recopilación de música de anteriores videojuegos de la saga Castlevania acompañaban a una edición especial de la copia Europea. La entrevistas se sustituyeron por una pista con pruebas de sonido, que también permitía a los jugadores escuchar cualquiera de las canciones del videojuego. Sobre las versiones puestas a la venta, primero se publico la versión para la plataforma Sony PlayStation en el año 1997, y al año siguiente en la plataforma Sega Saturn. Esta última versión con la posibilidad de jugar con Maria Renard y Ritchter Belmont desde el principio sin necesidad de ingresar algún código especial (en la versión de la plataforma Sony PlayStation sólo se puede jugar con Ritchter una vez concluido el videojuego y mediante un código. No se puede jugar con Maria en la plataforma de Sony de ningún modo). En el año 2007, fue publicado en el Bazar de una versión remake de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night para la plataforma Microsoft Xbox 360, conservando las voces originales del videojuego de Sony PlayStation en su traducción en inglés, pero con los diálogos y textos traducidos al castellano, conforme al significado original. En el año 2008, fue publicado el videojuego Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles para la plataforma PlayStation Portable, un recopilatorio que incluye como videojuego principal la versión remake en 3D del videojuego Castlevania: Rondo of Blood y también en su versión original, y como recompensa al haberlo completado, se desbloquea el Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, donde éste último ha sufrido la modificación total tanto de textos en inglés y castellano, como en las voces de los actores del doblaje en inglés. La mayor referencia puede verse en la sustitución de dos frases al inicio del juego; "Die monster. You don't belong in this world!" y "What is a man?". A pesar de una dispar fecha de publicación en las tres diferentes regiones principales, actualmente el videojuego se encuentra disponible de manera digital a la venta en la tienda virtual de para las plataformas PlayStation Portable y Sony PlayStation 3.http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/196885-castlevania-symphony-of-the-night/data Curiosidades * Las estadísticas de Alucard al inicio, se ven influidas por la manera en que se mata a Drácula con Richter en el escenario Prólogo de introducción. ** Si la totalidad del Prólogo se finaliza en menos de un minuto, Alucard obtendrá +5 HP, +5 Máximo de Corazones, +5 STR, +5 CON, +5 INT y +5 LCK. Cabe señalar, sin embargo, que tal proeza es legítimamente imposible hasta que el jugador completa todo el videojuego, ya que la escena de dialogo entre Richter y Drácula no se puede saltear de otra manera. Una vez que se finaliza el videojuego al menos una vez (el archivo de guardado de dicha partida aparecerá con la palabra CLEAR añadida en la Tarjeta de Memoria), recién entonces el jugador puede iniciar un juego nuevo en el cual la secuencia de diálogos si sera optativa. ** Si Richter logra matar a Drácula sin recibir ningún daño, Alucard gana +5 HP. ** Si Drácula es derrotado sin tener un arma secundaria en posesión de Richter y sin utilizar su Flame Whip, Alucard ganara +5 HP, +1 STR, +1 CON, +1 INT y +5 LCK. ** Si Richter termina el Prólogo con el el arma secundaria de Agua Bendita equipada, Alucard comenzara con +5 MP y +5 Máximo de Corazones. ** Si Richter termina el Prólogo con el arma secundaria de la Cruz equipada, Alucard comenzara con +10 MP y +5 Máximo de Corazones. ** Si Richter recoge más de 40 Corazones, Alucard comenzara el videojuego con una Neutro Bomb en su inventario. ** Si Richter pierde todo sus puntos de HP, Maria lo volvera invencible durante el resto de la batalla. Alucard luego comenzara con una Poción en su inventario. ** Si Richter termina el Prólogo sin corazones, Alucard comenzata el juego con un Heart Refresh. *** Combinando lo mejor de lo mejor de estas bonificaciones "legítimamente" posibles en playthroughs después de vencer finalizar videojuego, Alucard podría llegar comenzar el juego con un total 85 HP, 55 corazones, 14 STR, INT 13, 13 CON, 17 LCK y 25 MP. Todos las bonificaciones pertenecientes a las armas secundarias y artículos no están incluidas, sin embargo, debido a que muy pocas, o ninguna en absoluto, son legítimamente posibles. *Al colocar el CD del videojuego en un reproductor de audio, se revelara que existe una Pista 2 oculta,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8tzdeOrjlc en la cual se puede escuchar la voz de Alucard advirtiendo al oyente que no se reproduzca la Pista 1 en un reproductor de CD porque solo contiene datos de computadora. Esto es similar a la pista de advertencia en el videojuego Lunar. * En la versión original japonesa, la Biblioteca contiene clips de audio humorísticos del elenco de voces, sustituido por la banda sonora en las versiones occidentales. Otros dos familiares más también están disponibles como personajes broma, Nose Demon y Fairy, a pesar de que son casi los mismos que los familiares Devil y Faerie con pequeñas diferencias de aspecto. Además, algunas ubicaciones de ciertos artículos son diferentes entre la versión original y occidentales. * En las habitaciones de guardado si se escucha el sonido con atención, en realidad son los latidos del corazón del personaje del jugador. El sonido es más tenue o más evidente dependiendo de qué tan bajo se encuentre la vitalidad del personaje. * La versión del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night para la plataforma Sega Saturn presenta dos nuevos áreas: "Cursed Prison" y "Underground Garden", que cuentan con música nueva, enemigos nuevos como Gárgolas y Espectros, un nuevo personaje jefe llamado Líder Esqueleto y algunos nuevos elementos como el arma Alucard Spear. * En la versión del videojuego para la plataforma Sega Saturn, la música del área "Castle Entrance" es diferente dependiendo del personaje con el que se este jugando. * Maria también es uno de los personajes disponibles desde el inicio en la versión del videojuego para la plataforma Sega Saturn. Es muy diferente y más poderosa que su contraparte presente en la versión posterior incluida en el videojuego Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. * Las cabezas de Medusa amarillas, Gorgons, y Stone Roses normalmente pueden convertir al jugador en una versión de piedra de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, después de ganar la reliquia de doble salto, si Alucard es convertido en piedra cuando realiza un doble salto, Alucard se convertirá en una enorme estatua de gárgola. Mientras que normalmente recibiría varias veces la cantidad de normal de daño si fuese golpeado por un enemigo mientras este petrificado, es invencible a los ataques enemigos en su forma de gárgola de piedra. * Alucard es capaz de visitar a un confesionario ubicado en el area "Royal Chapel". Si se sienta en el lado izquierdo, un sacerdote fantasmal aparece y, o bien se ríe de él y le apuñala, o le dejara un poco de jugo de uva. Esto puede determinarse de inmediato por el color de la túnica del sacerdote, verde pálido apuñalara y azul para el servicial. Si se salta hasta el otro lado, y se sienta en el lado derecho después vendrá una ingresara. La mujer vestida de verde también tratará de apuñalar al jugador, mientras que la que está vestida de rojo confesara sus pecados. * Si se tiene la espada Runesword se puede notar que muestra brevemente una palabra en el aire cuando se lanza la espada. La palabra en cuestión es "verboten", que significa "prohibido" en el idioma alemán. * En la planta baja del área "Colosseum", los restos del monstruo Behemoth que perseguía Simon en el segundo escenario del videojuego Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo (tanto en ambas versiones de NEC PC Engine y Super Nintendo), así como en Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness es evidente en el fondo. * Existe un pasaje oculto justo en el comienzo del castillo. Es de suponer que se trataría de una sección sin terminar que habría llevado hasta el área "Underground Gardens" (presente únicamente en la versión para la plataforma Sega Saturn). Contiene incluso un punto de guardado. Se puede acceder a la zona a partir de un juego como Richter, entrar en el castillo, y rápidamente correr hacia atrás mientras se cierra la puerta. * Tanto Alucard y Richter pueden ubicarse rápidamente detrás de la puerta que se cierra cuando ingresan al castillo. Esto permite una exploración de la zona que Alucard atraviesa en el principio, aunque si el jugador desea volver dentro del castillo, deberá reiniciar el videojuego. La razón de esto es que la puerta no se volverá a abrir, dejando a Alucard/Richter atrapado fuera. * Un ; Alucard puede explorar el techo del castillo y aumentar el porcentaje mapa por encima del limite normal de 200,6%. Alucard debe tener al familiar espada, y usar el hechizo Sword Brothers en la esquina inferior izquierda de la primera torre del campanario en el área "Royal Chapel". Se debe caminar hacia la salida inferior izquierda y lanzar el hechizo Sword Brothers. Mientras se lanza el hechizo, se debe transformar en la Forma del Murciélago y embestir hacia la izquierda. Si se hace correctamente, se debería poder salir fuera del castillo. Esto también se puede hacer en el área Anti-Chapel. Mediante el uso de otros métodos, los jugadores pueden duplicar su porcentaje de mapa hasta 400,0% y superior. Muchos aficionados siguen utilizando este glitch para buscar áreas no descubiertas del castillo. Esto también se puede hacer en otros videojuegos de la saga Castlevania que utilizan el mismo sistema de mapas del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, como Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. * Los jugadores pueden saltarse el área subterránea del videojuego al volar mientras se utiliza la Forma del Murciélago a través del pasillo de clavos, entonces regresando a la normalidad, y después usar una poción para volverse invulnerable temporal y muy brevemente. Al caminar por la puerta al final del pasillo, el jugador ha pasado por alto la necesidad de equipar la Spike Armor. Aun así, el área subterránea todavía debe ser completada para avanzar en los eventos del videojuego. * Existe un articulo de un-solo-uso llamado "Power of the Sire". Este es un hechizo mágico que una vez aplicado muestra un retrato que daña a todos los enemigos que aparecen en pantalla un par de veces. El retrato pertenece a , el personaje de la vida real que inspiró la leyenda del . * Con el Shiel Rod equipado, si se pulsa Atrás, Adelante + Ataque, Alucard lanzará una pequeña bola, swirly. Un aficionado astuto de Konami se dará cuenta de que es exactamente lo mismo que el escudo en los videojuegos de la saga Gradius. También se puede utilizar para bloquear los proyectiles enemigos. además se puede pulsar los botones de Ataque y Bloqueo al mismo tiempo para ver la habilidad especial conferida por cada uno de los escudos que se posea. * El personaje jefe conde Olrox, era llamado "Orurokku" (オルロック) en la versión original japonesa como, es decir: el " ", el vampiro de la clásica película de vampiros "Nosferatu". * En el videojuego Akumajō Dracula X: Chi no Rondo original, los ayudantes animales de Maria Renard estaban basados en las deidades animales chinas (el fénix), (la tortuga), (el tigre) y (el dragón). Todos estos también regresan en la versión del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night para la plataforma Sega Saturn, aunque entonces ya en sus versiones adultas. * Si se presta mucha atención al número de veces que el reloj suena cuando se equipa ambos anillos en la habitación del reloj, se notara que suena trece veces; tradicionalmente, se decía si un reloj de péndulo golpeaba trece veces advertía de una muerte en la familia propia. * En la versión del videojuego para la plataforma Sega Saturn, Maria tiene un hechizo dragón. Es muy similar al dragón azul que se encuentra en el tercer escenario de la versión arcade del videojuego "Salamander/Life Force" desarrollado por Konami. * Si se deja sentado a Alucard en uno de los asientos ubicados en el castillo, se quedara dormido después de unos minutos, mostrando múltiples "Z" por encima de su cabeza. ** En la versión del videojuego para la plataforma Sega Saturn y la versión incluida en el videojuego Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (con la objeto Tarjeta Lírica equipado), si Alucard se sienta en un asiento el tiempo suficiente con el familiar hada presente, ella finalmente comenzara a cantar una canción de cuna.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM9OR5o0iX8 La versión de la plataforma Sega Saturn, sin embargo, se ha confirmado que requiere que el familiar hada haya alcanzado su nivel 12. * El familiar hada de Alucard descansará sobre su hombro si quedara detenido durante el tiempo suficiente. Al ponerse en movimiento de nuevo hará que ella se caiga desprevenida y grite de sorpresa. * Al transformarse en la Forma del Murciélago cuando el familiar murciélago este presente producirá que aparezcan pequeños corazones por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que siga al jugador y usando el ataque Fuego del Murciélago también cuando lo haga el jugador. Una vez que el familiar murciélago alcance niveles suficientemente elevados, más murciélagos se unirán en tales casos y atacaran de manera similar cuando se realice lo anterior mencionado. Al transformarse de nuevo en Alucard dejara al animal en un estado de perplejidad, como aparece indicado mediante un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza, y hace que cualquiera de los murciélagos adicionales se retiren. Alternativamente, si se utiliza la Forma del Murciélago cuando el familiar fantasma este presente, éste familiar se ira perplejo en lugar de continuar siguiendo a Alucard alrededor. * Al equipar el artículo "Secret Boots" en realidad aumentará el tamaño del sprite de Alucard, al igual que indica su propia descripción de artículo. * La espada Muramasa es realmente capaz de potenciarse para ser la espada más fuerte en el videojuego con el tiempo suficiente. Matando enemigos que brotan sangre en sus muertes aumentarán la potencia estadística de la espada, pero se vuelve cada vez más difícil de hacer mientras mayor sea el poder de ataque que alcanza. * Si se equipa a Alucard con dos "Heaven Swords" y se presiona los dos botones de ataque, las espadas se lanzarán alrededor detrás de él, duplicándose, después disparando horizontalmente, finalizando con un golpe final en el medio. * En la batalla contra las tres falsificaciones los protagonistas del videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, si el jugador mata a Fake Trevor antes que a Fake Sypha, ella lo resucitara como un zombi, y seguirá haciéndolo cada vez que sea destruido. * Durante la secuencia de prólogo con Richter, si el jugador ataca a la parte inferior de la manpostería en la entrada del pasillo que conduce a la sala del trono de Drácula, un pasadizo se abrirá, permitiendo a Richter obtener rápidamente más corazones, y también algunas armas de la parte posterior del videojuego real (aunque no pueden ser utilizadas por Richter). * Al matar al búho de Knight Owl antes de destruir al caballero, hará que éste grite de angustia y se arrodille al lado del búho herido. Después de que el búho se incendie, el caballero se dará la vuelta y tratara continuamente de atacar al jugador con su espada. Del mismo modo, matando a Knight Owl antes de matar al búho hará que éste entre en cólera, precipitándose contra el jugador continuamente. * En el área "Outer Wall", existe algo de vida silvestre fuera que puede apreciarse. Al ubicarse en la habitación del Telescopio y esperar causará que un pájaro pase volando y se refugie del frío o la lluvia en un pequeño nido. Si se mantiene reingresando en la habitación y se observa nuevamente, el pájaro madre pondrá unos huevos, más tarde eclosionaran, y las dos aves jóvenes crecerán, con el tiempo volando y reiniciando así el ciclo. Además, si el jugador se dirige hacia arriba y procede al extremo derecho, podrá ver un ratón sumirse en torno a una estructura exterior que sobresale de la pared. * Dentro del área "Olrox's Quarters", en la sala grande con edificaciones en el fondo, hay una gran fuente de agua en el centro en el suelo. Si el jugador espera alrededor de unos pocos momentos, el agua se convertirá en sangre. * Enclavado en una aprieto usando una de las formas animales, y al convertirse de nuevo a la normalidad, hará que Alucard quede atascado, aunque no de forma permanente, y exclamara un grito de confusión. * Al tener a Alucard parado en una pendiente o justo antes de una bajada, hará que cambie su postura normal a una forma más rígida. Poco después, reajustara su postura y sacara sus más brazos cerca. * Si el jugador se enfrenta el tiempo suficiente contra Cthulhu, el monstruo retrocederá y lanzara una poderosa explosión elemental de hielo a través de la sala. ** Se puede apreciar un grave error en los nombres de los monstruos Cthulhu y Malachi, los nombres están intercambiados por un error al momento de las adaptaciones. * Por alguna razón indescriptible, la versión occidental del videojuego hace constantes referencias al mundo ficticio de J.R.R. Tolkien renombrado algunos de sus artículos y equipos. Algunos no tienen absolutamente ningún sentido en el contexto de las descripciones de los artículos (como el Anillo de Varda que contiene una descripción que seria más acertada para el Anillo Único), mientras que otros tal vez son una referencia más abstracto a las creaciones de Tolkien. Los ejemplos incluyen: la espada Crissaegrim, la espada Gurthang, la espada Mormegil, la espada de Hador, el Puño de Tulkas, el collar Nauglamir y el Anillo de Varda y Feanor. Hay casos similares en los videojuegos de la saga Suikoden (tales como los Sindar). * Existe un ascensor secreto en la habitación inferior del área "Outer Wall". Al romper la pared a la izquierda de esta sala y permanecer pie en el agujero por un tiempo, el ascensor secreto te llevará a la sala de abajo que tiene una puerta enrejada y, supuestamente, sólo se puede entrar más tarde recién cuando Alucard obtiene la capacidad a convertirse en niebla. * En las versiones occidentales, la secuencia prólogo aparece llamada como "Bloodlines". Sin embargo, Bloodlines no es ni el nombre del escenario, ni el nombre del videojuego que proviene. En la versión original japonesa, esta parte se llama correctamente "Rondo of Blood" (aunque ese escenario se muestra llamado "Bloodlines" en la nueva versión del videojuego Castlevania: Rondo of Blood de la plataforma PlayStation Portable). Además, quien este familiarizado con la música la música de la saga, notara que la música de fondo en la pelea contra Drácula en el videojuego Castlevania: Dracula X es la misma utilizado en esta secuencia de Prólogo, sólo que arreglo musical es un poco diferente, pero musicalmente es prácticamente la misma. * En la sección del largo pasillo en el área "Marble Garden", se puede ver un monstruo Peeping Eye gigante en el fondo flotando afuera, mirando por la ventana. * En el área "Outer Wall", en el exterior de la zona hay un cadáver colgante que parece que la persona que fue colgada allí. Es realmente una parodia hacia Simon Belmont, colgando de una cornisa. * La revista votó a este videojuego como 10º en su lista de "Los 15 videojuegos más grandiosos de todos los tiempos", en su publicación nº 150 (entre los videojuegos y Super Bomberman, por cierto). * En el videojuego Metal Gear Solid para la plataforma Sony PlayStation original, durante el enfrentamiento antes de la pelea con el personaje jefe psíquico Psycho Mantis, leerá la "mente" del jugador (en realidad, las estadísticas de juego del jugador hasta ese momento). Si la Tarjeta de Memoria insertada en la plataforma Sony PlayStation contiene un archivo de guardado del videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Pyscho Mantis hará un breve comentario al respecto, diciendo: "You like Castlevania, don't you?" ("Te gusta Castlevania, ¿verdad?") * En el área de la Biblioteca del Castillo Invertido, se encuentran tres enemigos interesantes - el León, el Espantapájaros y el Hombre de Hojalata. Sus descripciones en la enciclopedia de monstruos indican "El león cobarde", "Hombre impalado buscando cerebro" y "Hombre de hojalata sin corazón", respectivamente - ¿suena familiar? * En la versión para la plataforma Sony PlayStation, existen datos de audio sin uso de una quinta secuencia final,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nS7N00vxofM al parecer en la cual Maria habría rescatado a Richter, pero Shaft la convierte en un demonio justo después. * Es en este videojuego que el artículo 'Stone Mask' hizo su debut. Esta máscara - y la ubicación dónde se encuentra, la Biblioteca - es una referencia hacia la serie manga y anime . Una máscara de piedra Azteca particular convierte a Dio Brando en un vampiro en primer lugar, y se encuentra con la máscara en la biblioteca del Sr. Joestar. El artículo de Stone Mask en el videojuego Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin se describe todavía más como siendo utilizado en los rituales aztecas, continuando así con esta pequeña broma interna. * El primer doblaje original en inglés para el videojuego es popular entre los aficionados debido a la naturaleza cursi sobreactuada, sobre todo el diálogo de Richter y Drácula, que ha sido referido en varios lugares, historias y hasta otros videojuegos. * , un videojuego de acción-aventura para PC más destacado por su gran dificultad y GAME OVER causado por un solo golpe, parodia la batalla entre Richter y Drácula. Utiliza los mismos sprites y archivos de sonido del videojuego en sí. El cuadro de diálogo previo antes de la batalla de The Kid (personaje principal) y Drácula hace referencia al diálogo antes de la batalla de Richter Belmont y Drácula. El jugador recupera el control del personaje después de que Drácula dice "What is a man?" ("¿Qué es un hombre?") y antes de que lanza su copa de cristal hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, si no se mueve a tiempo al personaje después de eso, o está en medio de la trayectoria de la copa arrojada, la copa golpeara a The Kid, que resultara en un GAME OVER inmediato.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsPkVWwaDo4 Esta pelea batalla no es una reminiscencia de la batalla original y fue destinada a ser diseñada con una dificultad mucho mayor. Un intento repetido de aquel mismo diálogo aparece en la batalla contra el jefe final (The Guy), diciendo: "Die Monster -!!" ("¡Muere Monstruo!-"), pero fue detenido inmediatamente con "WHOZAWHAT! YOU!". * IGA mencionó una vez sobre el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night durante la entrevista incluida en el videojuego Castlevania Chronicles, que le gustaban los videojuegos Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse y Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Por esa razón combinó los elementos de ambos para traer un nuevo tipo de videojuego sin una dirección especifica para explorar, pero que se podía ir hacia todas partes, además de añadir adquisición de niveles para el personaje y armas diversas. * Los personajes jefes a los cuales Alucard debe derrotar para obtener las partes del cuerpo de Drácula, probablemente sean un guiño hacia el videojuego Castlevania original, dado que los jefes a los que Simon enfrentó en el primer videojuego son esencialmente traídos de regreso con nuevas habilidades y rasgos para tratar de detener Alucard en su intento de frustrar el plan de Shaft. Galería Cubiertas Akumajō Dracula X Gekka no Yasōkyoku - cubierta sega saturn.jpg|Sega Saturn (Japón) Castlevania Symphony of the Night - xbox live.jpg| Akumajō Dracula X Gekka no Yasōkyoku - xbox live japón.jpg| (Japón) Castlevania Symphony of the Night - psn europa.jpg| (Europa) Castlevania Symphony of the Night - psn eeuu.jpg| (América del Norte) Akumajō Dracula X Gekka no Yasōkyoku - psn japón.jpg| (Japón) Productos relacionados Videojuegos *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' - El videojuego es una secuela oficial de éste videojuego. *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' - Para las audiencias fuera de Japón no familiarizadas con el videojuego Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, el videojuego era considerado una secuela de éste videojuego. *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' - El videojuego es un secuela de éste videojuego desde el punto de vista de Alucard. *''Kid Dracula'' - Un videojuego anterior Posiblemente protagonizado por Alucard. El videojuego contiene versiones más serias de muchos elementos incluidos en éste otro videojuego. *''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night'' - Una continuación puzzle del videojuego. *Akumajō Dracula (PS3/X360) - Un videojuego (todavía) inédito para las plataformas Sony PlayStation 3 y Microsoft Xbox 360 presentando a Alucard, que podría tratarse o no de una secuela de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *''Metal Gear Solid'' - Éste videojuego tiene un dialogo especial durante la pelea de jefe contra Psycho Mantis, si éste encuentra un archivo de datos de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night en la Tarjeta de Memoria insertada. Ediciones alternativas *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/DXC - Una versión del videojuego incluida en el videojuego Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. Contiene una nueva una nueva relocalización de éste videojuego y características añadidas. *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Tiger Electronics) - Una interpretación portátil del videojuego al formato portátil LCD de . *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Game.com) - Una versión cancelada para la plataforma de . *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/Sega Saturn - La versión "aumentada" del videojuego realizada para la plataforma Sega Saturn. *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night/XBLA - Una versión del videojuego disponible en . Otros * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack - Banda sonora del videojuego. *Dracula X ~Nocturne in the Moonlight~ Art works - Un mini- manga incluido junto con el videojuego en Japón cuando fue publicado por primera vez. *Konami Magazine - Gekka no Yasōkyoku (manga) - Breve preámbulo manga asociado con el videojuego que representa las consecuencias de la muerte de Lisa. *Konami Collection Card Akumajō Dracula X - Cartas coleccionables oficiales publicadas por Konami. *Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku - Un audio drama de secuela alternativa para el videojuego. *NECA Castlevania Action Figures - Colección que contiene tres modelos basados en los diseños de personaje para el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Alucard, Drácula y Súcubo) *Akumajō Dracula: Prize Collection - Colección cuyo Volumen 2 contiene dos modelos basados en los diseños de personaje para el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Alucard y Maria), los cuales podían ser adquiridos en maquinas arcade especificas. * Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX - Contiene música de éste videojuego en su Disco 06. Enlaces externos *The CastleVania Dungeon (inglés) *MrP's CastleVania Realm (inglés) *GOD - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (inglés) *VGCritics (inglés) *Konami XBLA (japonés) *NitM Fan Site (japonés) *GameFAQs * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night en Castlevania Fan Wiki (inglés) Referencias de:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night en:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation Categoría:Videojuegos de Sega Saturn Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation Network Categoría:Videojuegos de XBox Live Arcade